FATE BLAZE
by zheilla13
Summary: Seorang gadis culun yang sangat hobi membaca dan belajar terlibat sebuah pertarungan suci merebutkan Cawan suci dikabarkan dapat mengabulkan semua permintaan sang pemenang. Dengan Salah satu dari 7 Kesatria kuat dewa Wisnu sebagai servantnya, Gadis buku itu mencoba memenangkan pertarungan suci. I Own Nothing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : I Own Nothing**_

 **Fate Blaze**

Rating : K-M

Romance, Friendship, Fantasy, Mystery Etc

Series Story

 _OC_

* * *

 _ **A/N :**_ _Cerita ini author buat hanya sekedar iseng, mengisi waktu luang._

 _ **Warning : Typo, OOC**_

* * *

 **Chapter 0**

 _ **\- Prolog-**_

 _ **Holy Grail**_

 _Mereka saling mencari, Bertarung secara fisik dan pikiran serta mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk sebuah cawan emas nan suci; sebuah cawan yang dirumorkan dapat mengabulkan semua permintaan sang pemenang._

Rama Mengacungkan sebuah pedang merah keemasan ke dagu seorang pria di depannya. Matanya mengkilat orange terang saat merefleksikan sinar remang lampu di malam itu.

"Kubunuh kau!"

Sementara musuh Rama menondongkan senjata miliknya ke bawah dagu pemuda tersebut. Tersenyum sinis, musuh Rama menanggapi dengan kalem, " hm...sebelum kau menghabiskan nyawaku, Senjataku lebih cepat menebas lehermu."

"Aku tidak pernah takut mati," balas Rama dengan tenang, tanpa menghiraukan dalam hitungan detik kematiannya sedang mengintainya.

"Kau cukup berani untuk seorang bocah," pancing musuh Rama dengan tersenyum sinis.

"Aku bukan Bocah. Aku adalah penguasa kerajaan api, seventh avatar of the Vishnu. Rama."

Dari kejauhan tempat pertarungan mereka, seorang gadis kutu buku menghampiri pemuda itu dikarenakan khawatir dengan keadaannya yang dipenuhi noda darah di pakaiannya. "SABER!"

"Jangan mendekat, Master!" Henti Rama. Dan seketika gadis tersebut terhenti langkahnya. "Berlindunglah di tempat aman. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Tenang saja, Master. Aku tidak pernah mengingkari janji. Pertarungan akan selesai dengan KEMENANGAN DI TANGAN KITA!" Rama dengan sergap membebaskan diri dari blokiran senjata dengan tangannya yang dilengkapi perisai dan mengambil jarak di antara mereka dan kembali menyerang. Sementara musuh bisa memprediksikan serangan Rama sehingga menangkis semua serangan pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Aku menyukai kepercayaan dirimu, Saber," puji musuh Rama. "HAHAHAHA...Menarik, bocah, kita liat seberapa lama kamu bisa menangkis seranganku!"

 **TRANG! TRANG!**...Suara dentingan pedang mulai terdengar lagi. Rama mengerahkan seluruh tenaga untuk melumpuhkan musuhnya walau punggungnya terluka sementara sang musuh tidak membiarkan pemuda berambut menyala api itu melukainya.

Tak jauh dari Rama bertarung, sang master terdiam khawatir dengan kondisi Rama serta berdecak kagum dengan stamina servant nya. Walau Terluka, Rama masih tetap ngotot membawa kemenangan untuk dirinya. Beberapa menit kemudian, kelereng coklatnya melirik ke arah seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang, warna pirangnya terlihat berkilauan bagaikan emas dalam kegelapan. Pemuda tampan itu tak lain adalah Master musuh Rama dan saingannya. Pemuda itu membalas menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan tenang dan tajam. ' _Bagaimana dia bisa setenang itu. Apa dia sudah terbiasa dengan sebuah pertarungan maut semacam ini. Apa dia tidak khawatir pada Servantnya'_

Sang Master Rama menelan ludah disertai detakan jantung yang lebih cepat dari biasanya, sebelumnya dia cuma gadis biasa yang sangat suka membaca dan belajar. Dia hanya ingin membalas dendam kepada cowo yang pernah mencampakan dirinya dan teman - teman baiknya yang menikung, menghindari dirinya, menjelekkan dirinya dari belakang dan suka pamer pacar dan kemesraan mereka kepada dirinya. Mereka mengganggap gadis culun seperti dia tidak mungkin dapat pacar yang tampan. _Sakit...Dia sudah cukup baik dan sabar menahan sudah mengganggap temannya adalah sahabat terbaik tetapi kenyataannya..._

Niat ingin pamer dengan kedatangan Rama kepada teman temannya tanpa diduga olehnya, dia harus terlibat pertarungan maut mempertaruhkan nyawa tanpa diketahui tujuan mereka bertarung. Pengetahuannya terhadap Holy Grail nol besar bahkan dia tidak bisa menggunakan sihir untuk membantu servantnya. Jika diliat dari posisi daftar Master yang terlibat, dia yang paling lemah.

* * *

Dari sisi lain tempat pertarungan Rama vs Servant yang belum diketahui identitasnya, ada beberapa yang mengamati pertarungan mereka seakan akan sedang menyelidiki kemampuan kedua servant itu dan masternya.

"Apa kau tidak ikut membantu Saber merah itu?" Tanya seseorang dengan serak.

"Kenapa saya harus mendukung musuh tuanku?"

"Bukankah dia itu kenalanmu"

"Jangan campurkan urusan pribadi dengan Holy Grail, Master. Sekarang dia adalah musuhku bukan kenalanku lagi," cetus seorang gadis dengan nada suara terdengar imut namun dewasa.

"Hmm..."

Dari sisi lainnya,

"Hnhn...Sudah kuduga Silver Hawk itu sangat kuat,"ujar seseorang pemuda yang menyelidiki master musuh Rama dari bulatan kaca teropong. "Kau harus berhati hati dengannya..."

"Yes, My Lord..."

 **TRANG!TRANG!TRANG!**

Suara adu senjata masih terdengar, Rama dan Musuhnya masih tetap bertarung sampai salah satunya terluka parah. Tidak mau kalah, Master dari kedua belah pihak saling menatap satu sama lainnya. Posisi Gadis kutu buku itu lemah sebab dia tidak tahu menahu soal ini. Rasanya ia ingin lari dari tempat itu namun tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan Rama sendirian. Ia menundukkan diri untuk menghindari tatapan tajam pemuda pirang itu, bingung bagaimana caranya melepaskan dari kedua orang kuat itu.

Pertarungan seperti apakah yang akan dihadapi si gadis kutu buku dan Rama Selanjutnya? Berhasilkah mereka mendapatkan _Holy Grail?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung.**

* * *

Apabila terjadi keanehan yang ditimbulkan oleh cerita yng tidak jelas ini, Author minta maaf.

Author juga pemain aktif Fate Grand Order dan pencinta Rama dan Edmund. Hehe Awalnya bimbang mau pilih Edmund atau Rama Sebagai Servant Protagonis. Dan Akhirnya jatuh pada Rama. _Ah, My Lovely Rama ~_

Jika berkenan, silakan memberikan komentar di kotak Review. Terima kasih

 **Sampai Jumpa Di Chapter 1**


	2. Resurrection

**Diclaimer : I Own Nothing**

 **FATE BLAZE**

Rama x Oc

Adventure, Misteri, Shounen, Romance, Friendship, Action, Hurt/Comfort.

Rating K-M

Series

 _ **A/N :**_ _Cerita ini author buat hanya sekedar iseng, mengisi waktu luang._

 _ **Warning : Typo, OOC**_

 **Chapter I**

- _Resurrection_ _ **-**_

"Anu...Aku sangat suka padamu sejak aku m-mengenalmu...M-maukah kau -..." Belum selesai dengan ucapannya, seorang pemuda menyela ucapan sang gadis. "Maaf aku tidak tertarik dengan gadis culun."

Bagaikan tersambar kilatan petir, gadis itu sangat shock dengan ucapan pria yang ditaksirnya tak lain adalah teman kecilnya. Dulu teman kecilnya tidak mempermasalahkan dengan penampilannya namun ketika sang gadis itu ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya yang telah ia pendam selama gadis telah lama mengenal pria itu semenjak duduk di bangku smp serta rumah mereka pun berdampingan dan seiring waktu, gadis itu jatuh cinta kepada pria itu. Menurutnya, saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya sebelum teman kecilnya itu ditembak oleh gadis lain. Namun, rumor tersebut memang terbukti, dimana rumor itu mengatakan bahwa Ryu hanya menyukai gadis yang cantik dan modis. Gadis bernama Akashi Aya sangat jauh dari kriteria tipe cewek idaman teman kecilnya.

"Aku lebih tertarik kita sebagai teman daripada pacar. Kamu masih jauh dari kriteriaku."

"..."

"Maaf aku ada urusan. Bye..."

Sang pria beranjak meninggalkan Aya sendirian, tertunduk sedih, kedua tangannya mengepal dengan kuat, ingin menangis keras namun Aya tahu bahwa ia masih di lingkungan sekolah. Kecewa, sedih, marah dan perih bercampuraduk menjadi satu dalam hati Aya. Buliran air mata berusaha keluar dari kedua matanya namun ditahan sekuat mungkin agar tidak kelihatan oleh siswa lainnya. Pupus sudah impian Aya memenangkan hati sahabat kecilnya, ia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana apabila mereka bertemu terlebih lagi rumah mereka berdekatan. Tak mau tinggal terlalu lama di sekolah, Aya pun memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi...pergi jauh hanya untuk hari ini, berusaha melupakan semuanya. Aya berbalik dan mengambil langkah secepatnya, meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah. Hiraukan semua, Aya hanya fokus pada satu tujuan yakni mencari tempat sepi untuk melampiaskan kesedihan atas penolakan cintanya.

 **BRRUKK!**

"Auw...That's hurt," nyeri seseorang.

"Maaf..." Aya meminta maaf kemudian pergi bergitu saja tanpa melihat sosok orang yang ditabraknya. Sosok tersebut menatap Aya yang semakin menjauh dan kemudian menghilang dari keramaian.

"Are you okay,Sir?"

"Yes, I'm okay. Let's go," perintah sosok pemuda berambut pirang emas dan bermatakan batu emerald yang indah, kemudian pemuda itu mengambil posisi duduk dalam mobil mewah. Sang supir langsung menancap gas pergi meninggalkan sekolah majikannya.

"Bagaimana dengan hari pertama anda di sekolah, tuan?" tanya sang supir sembari fokus dalam mengendalikan stir motir.

"Nothing special," jawab singkat pemuda itu, dingin dan bosan.

Sang supir terdiam dan tersenyum, "Hari pertama memang selalu begitu, tuan. Besok dan lusa pasti akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan. Percayalah."

"I hope so," Lagi-lagi pemuda itu menjawabnya dengan dingin, namun sang supir membalas perkataan tuan mudanya dengan tenang seakan sudah terbiasa dengan sifat tuannya. Maklum sang supir telah mengabdikan dirinya pada keluarga majikan sudah lebih dari 60 tahun dan kini usianya mencapai 67 tahun.

"Hah...Seperti biasa kau sangat membosankan, master." Suara misterius muncul secara tiba tiba dari sebelah pemuda itu. Butiran cahaya emas mulai bermunculan bersamaan dengan munculnya suara misterius itu. Semula butiran cahaya emas terlihat seperti serpihan serbuk emas kini memperlihatkan sesosok pria dengan pakaian yang terbilang unik untuk dipakai di masa depan, duduk di sebelah pemuda berambut emas itu. " Master, wajahmu sangat tampan. Setidaknya gunakanlah ketampananmu untuk memikat banyak wanita. Aku yakin harimu sangat menyenangkan apabila dikelilingi banyak wanita."

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu, Rider," jawaban sinis dari pemuda itu.

"Hmph...Membosankan. Kenapa diriku harus terikat dan melayani seorang master yang membosankan sepertimu," gerutu Rider sembari mencodongkan bibirnya.

"Itu kalimatku,Rider."

Kemudian Rider tersenyum sinis, "Sebentar lagi, Master."

"Hn."

"Seven Master dan Seven Servant akan bertemu dan bertarung."

"Hn. Kalah tidak ada dalam kamusku, Rider," ucap sinis pemuda pirang itu.

"Percayakan padaku, Master. Dewi fortuna selalu berpihak padaku. Kita yang akan memenangkan Holy grail," percaya diri Rider akan kemenangan yang berpihak padanya.

Kembali pada Aya,

Air mata tidak henti – hentinya keluar dari kedua mata Aya, dia merasa menyesal telah mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Ryu, sahabat kecilnya. Tapi dalam hati kecilnya, ingin sekali mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari teman. Namun ada rasa sedikit kegundahan dalam hatinya yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak mungkin mendapatkan cinta dari Ryu. Suatu hari, Aya ingin memantapkan hatinya untuk menembak Ryu dan hari ini, Aya berakhir dengan patah hati. Aya sudah tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana apabila bertemu dengan Ryu terlebih lagi rumah mereka bersebelahan. Sakit...

"Aya, bisakah kamu bantu ibu sebentar?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Aya. Sepulang dari sekolah, Aya langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal, tak ingin siapapun lihatnya wajahnya yang jelek karena sembab. Aya tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun meski itu oleh ibunya sendiri, gadis itu berusaha menghiraukan ucapan ibunya.

"AYA!" bentak ibu aya, kesal terhadap putrinya yang sama sekali tidak menjawab.

Aya menghapus tetesan air mata yang terus menerus mengalir kemudian dia terbangun duduk di kasur dan menampar kedua pipinya begitu keras," Aya kamu tidak boleh bersedih terus menerus seperti ini!...Ryo" Aya termenung sedih jika mengingat nama teman kecilnya yang telah membuatnya patah hati.

"AYA!" bentak ibunya kedua kalinya, suara kali ini jauh lebih nyaring.

"Iya!"

Mau tidak mau, Aya beranjak turun dari kasur dan menuju tempat ibunya berada.

"Apa?" tanya Aya dengan suara serak tipis.

"Daritadi ibu memanggilmu, kamu tidak menjawabnya. Kamu lagi apa?"

"Maaf. Aku tertidur, ibu."

'Dasar kamu. Bisakah kamu mencarikan mesin penghangat ruangan di loteng? Hari ini mulai memasuki musim dingin."

"Hn. Aku akan mencarinya."

Aya langsung bergegas menaiki anak tangga menuju loteng rumah, bisa dikatakan gudang penyimpanan barang yang tidak diperlukan. Sesampainya di loteng, Aya mulai mencari mesin penghangat ruangan di antara tumpukan kardus. Satu persatu kardus Aya membuka dengan teliti, seingatnya mesin penghangat itu disimpan oleh ibunya didalam sebuah kardus besar. Loteng rumah Aya terbilang lumayan luas sehingga banyak sekali tumpukan kardus dan perabotan yang tidak diperlukan tersimpan menumpuk memenuhi loteng. Debu dan udara lembab menyelimuti ruangan loteng, Aya membuka lebar jendela loteng untuk memberikan sedikit udara segar.

"Ah dasar ibu...Aku sudah bilang jangan terlalu boros dan sekarang semua menumpuk disini. Kenapa harus aku yang mencari?" Aya menggerutu sembari masih sibuk mencari barang yang dicarinya. "AH! Ini dia. Akhirnya kutemukan tapi ini susah banget diambilnya...Ugh...Ugh." Gadis itu berusaha keras untuk menarik kardus besar yang terhimpit di antara tumpukan kardus besar ditambah dengan berat mesin penghangat ruangan sehingga sangat susah untuk diambil, terlebih lagi energi Aya telah terkuras buat menangisi kejadian tadi siang sepulang sekolah.

 **BRUKK! GUDBRAK**

Dengan kekuatan Aya yang tersisa, gadis itu berhasil mengambil kardus mesin penghangat namun kekacauan besar terjadi setelahnya.

"Acha...Hehehe..." Aya hanya tertawa bingung melihat apa yang telah dilakukannya. Kardus yang semula menumpuk berantakan kini berjatuhan di lantai. " Aku harus membereskannya sebelum ibu marah. Ibu kan menakutkan kalau sudah marah..." Aya mulai merapikan kardus, tiba tiba sebuah benda terbalut kain bewarna coklat kusam terjatuh di dekat gadis itu

 **BRUK!**

"Apa ini?" Aya mengambil benda itu dengan rasa penuh penasaran. Saking penasarannya, Aya membuka perlahan kain tersebut dan terkejut isi di dalamnya. Sebuah pedang panjang berwarna coklat tua dengan desain yang unik. Aya berdecak kagum dengan desain pedang kuno itu dan bertanya-tanya. _'milik sapa ini'?_

Dalam balutan kain, terdapat sebuah buku yang terselip di pedang panjang. "Apa ini? Cara memanggil arwah pahlawan... EH?" tanya Aya. Meski merasa takut dengan berbau mistis, aura dalam buku tersebut seakan menarik Aya untuk membacanya. Menelan ludah, Aya membuka buku kemudian membacanya.

"Holy Grail? Servant? Apa itu?" Semakin lama Aya semakin tertarik membaca buku tersebut. Rasa penasaran yang tinggi membuat Aya semakin tersedot dalam buku itu hingga ia melupakan tugas pertamanya. Lembar perlembar, Aya membukanya dengan perlahan kemudian kata demi kata, ia membaca dan menghayatinya dengan serius. Entah apa yang membuat Aya semakin tertarik membacanya.

Dua jam kemudian, Aya selesai membaca kemudian kedua maniknya menatap sebuah pedang kuno yang terletak disampingnya.

"Pedang ini... milik siapa?" Aya bertanya dalam hati. Gadis itu terdiam berpikir dan berpikir keras namun tidak ada cahaya terang untuk memberikannya jawaban. Aya menghela napas pelan, dia menarik pedang kuno itu dari balutan kain sehingga ia menyentuhnya secara langsung. "Ugh..." Tiba – tiba Aya merasakan sesuatu yang nyeri di bagian tangan kanannya, berasa seperti disengat listrik tegangan tinggi. Aya berusaha keras untuk melepaskan tangannya dari pedang yang terus menerus menghisap energi Aya namun energi magis dari pedang kuno itu terlalu kuat. "Hentikannnn!" Aya berteriak kesakitan.

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Aya, pedang kuno itu menjatuhkan diri ke lantai. Gadis berambut hitam legam itu terjatuh lemas setelah dirinya melepaskan diri dari pedang misterius itu dan berusaha menormalkan napas dan detakan jantungnya. "Apa itu?"

"Pedang itu sangat berbahaya. Kenapa sih ayah memungut benda seperti ini?" Aya terduduk ketakutan kemudian bergegas meninggalkan pedang itu yang tergeletak di lantai tanpa dikembalikan seperti semula.

"Ini Pemanas ruangannya, ibu."

"Aya? Kamu tidak apa apa nak? Tadi ibu mendengar suara teriakanmu," Khawatir wanita berusia 38 tahun. " Tanganmu terluka. Biar ibu obati."

"Hehe... tidak perlu, ibu. Ini hanya luka kecil mungkin tadi pas menarik pemanas ruangan," ucap Aya, ia tidak ingin membuat ibunya khawatir.

"Maafkan ibu, Aya."

"Ibu tidak salah kok. Kenapa meminta maaf seperti itu? Aku harus bergegas tidur...Aku ke kamar dulu,"

"Iya kalau ada apa-apa, tinggal panggil ibu, Aya."

"Hn." Aya meninggalkan wanita yang telah melahirkan dan membesarkan dirinya seorang diri setelah ditinggal pergi oleh sang ayah untuk selamanya. Sesampainya Aya di kamarnya, gadis itu lekas mengambil kotak pertolongan pertama kemudian duduk diatas kasurnya yang empuk dan mulai mengobati luka di tangannya yang terlihat seperti membentuk sebuah tanda simbol. Aya hanya bisa menghela napas dengan apa yang menimpanya hari ini, cintanya ditolak oleh teman kecil yang sudah disukainya semenjak kecil dan harus berhadapan dengan pedang misterius nan menakutkan.

"Hari ini sungguh melelahkan." Aya langsung ambruk di kasurnya, kedua matanya sangat berat dan tenaganya seakan terkuras habis. Perlahan-lahan gadis itu tertidur lelah.

Kembali pada loteng,

" _Sebentar lagi...Sita...Sita..."_ Terdengar suara misterius menggema menyelimuti suasana loteng yang kembali sunyi dan gelap.

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

 _Maafkan aku karena terlalu lama menulis fanficnya. Aku tahu banyak dari kalian menantikan siapa saja para servant yang hadir untuk bertarung dan sapa saja yang menjadi master yang akan menjadi rival Aya dalam memperebutkan Holy Grail kali ini. Karakter OC pure dari Author._

 _Apabila pembaca menemukan banyak kesalahan tolong dimaklumi. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk II Akan ditulis secepatnya._

 _Makasih. Jangan lupa koment ya ^ v ^_


End file.
